Compact and thin image-capturing devices have been mounted on mobile terminals which are compact and thin electronic devices such as mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), which, thereby, has made it possible to transmit not only sound information but also image information to remote locations mutually.
As image-capturing elements used for these image-capturing devices, solid-state image-capturing elements such as CCD-type image sensors or CMOS-type image sensors are being used. Over recent years, with the advance of the size reduction of pixel pitch of image-capturing elements, enhanced pixel resolution has realized high resolution and high performance. On the other hand, maintenance of pixels has realized the size reduction of image-capturing elements.
As image-capturing lenses used for such image-capturing devices, image-capturing lenses having a 3 lens configuration are disclosed in patent publications (refer to Patent Documents 1-4).